


THe many stages of Jesse McCree

by Skittlemuffin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, ive never written here before, non-graphic descriptions of jesse’s arm being axed ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlemuffin/pseuds/Skittlemuffin
Summary: When Jesse was born, it was in a small hospital just outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico. He was born to a small woman with a soft face, long brown hair, and eyes that were kind. His father passed away before he was born, but from pictures he can tell his father was a cruel man, by the way he gripped his mama’s shoulder, the way his mama’s smile didn’t reach her eyes.Jesse McCree died at 45, clutching his boyfriend’s hand as a bullet wound bled profusely. He knew this was it, that this was the end. He had reached up, wiping tears from his cyborg’s eyes, with a muttered “Don’t cry..” before his eyes closed losing their color.





	THe many stages of Jesse McCree

When Jesse was born, it was in a small hospital just outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico. He was born to a small woman with a soft face, long brown hair, and eyes that were kind. His father passed away before he was born, but from pictures he can tell his father was a cruel man, by the way he gripped his mama’s shoulder, the way his mama’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

When Jesse was 5, Maria, Ariana, and Gabriella came along. They were adopted by his mamá at the age of 12, 10, and 6 after their parents had been shot and killed doing policework. Gabriella was closed off, but polite. Ariana was outspoken and loud, always saying what was on her mind. Maria was his best friend, his rock. She was level headed, and kept him from doing a lot of stupid shit.

When Jesse was 10, Deadlock broke into his house and shot his mother and sisters in front of him. They took him back to camp, made him learn how to shoot, How to take orders. They made him kill, made him serve. He killed innocents for them, just to survive.

When Jesse turned 14, he started stealing T and cut his hair. He used ace bandages to bind, not caring about the damage to his ribs. Jesse fumbled and took to long killing a kid his age. They held him down as he screamed, using a dirty axe to hack his non-dominant arm off. Serves him right for hesitating. In this world, its him or them.

When jesse was 17, Reyes picked him up out of the dusty desert and gave him a choice. Prison, or Blackwatch. He was soon surrounded by people who quickly became his family, his home. He had a sort of-boyfriend, an actual binder, people who would rather save him then leave him to die. He was home.

When Jesse was 27, It all went to shit. People were dying left and right, the base was tense with the Strike-Commander’s stress and Reyes’s anger. Not long after Kolvich got shot during a mission and his boyfriend left for Nepal, Reyes told him to pack his shit and leave. He had looked back at the base, hat on his head and gun on his hip, before alking away from the place that had saved him.

Jesse was nearly 28 at a diner when he heard the news. That the Swiss base had blown up, no survivors. He had stared up at that tv with wide eyes, shaking hands. He did the only thing he was good at. He got up and left, sending a letter to Genji asking to meet. He needed to see him.

Jesse was 34 when he got the recall. He accepted almost immediately, desperate to get some semblance of family, some semblance of a home. Some real food. It took a month to get the coordinates, and another two until he stood in front of those huge metal doors. He was finally, truly, home.

Jesse McCree died at 45, clutching his boyfriend’s hand as a bullet wound bled profusely. He knew this was it, that this was the end. He had reached up, wiping tears from his cyborg’s eyes, with a muttered “Don’t cry..” before his eyes closed losing their color.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This is my first work posted to Ao3, and it’s been sitting in my drafts for a while. Let me know if you see any mistakes, and don’t hesitate to comment!


End file.
